


Theatre

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (almost) redeemed Kylo, Childbirth, Dad AU, Established Relationship, Evil Space Husbands, Kylo sucks at redemption, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Pregnant Hux, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Hux finds himself getting kidnapped - by his own husband, who's intent on dragging them to the Resistance and insists that he's going to 'fix' him. He takes matters into his own hands when he goes into labor and Kylo refuses to believe him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *pointing finger guns* NICE I love making pregnant Hux cry so here's this y'all :^O

**Theatre**

Gasping as someone covered his eyes, Hux struck out blindly. His hand was caught, and pulled behind his back to be cuffed to his other. As he went to call out for help, he was gagged. His subduer picked him up, and he could barely struggle. He'd kick and thrash if he could, but he wasn't capable of it with how heavily pregnant he was.

Desperately, he tried calling out to Kylo with his thoughts. He'd only done it once before, but it had worked. He hoped his added distress would help. Nothing seemed to happen, and the person just calmly walked off with him in their arms. He tried squirming, but they only tightened their hold on him.

He was finally put down after a short, upward descent and some turns, sitting against a wall with his legs out, knees up. It wasn't horribly uncomfortable, much better than expected. They were gentle with putting him down, as well. Maybe this was some sort of hostage situation, his captor keeping him in good condition before they made their demands.

The person walked off, and he tugged at his cuffs. They didn't come off, and he couldn't spit out the gag. The ship turned on, and then the footsteps came back.

His gag was loosened and pulled down, and the blindfold was taken off. He was going to spit an insult at his captor, but instead he was faced with Kylo. "Ren! Thank stars, someone just tried to..." Kylo leaned over him and undid his cuffs as he spoke. He trailed off as Kylo moved his hands and cuffed his wrists to two cuffs hanging off of the wall. Kylo stuffed the blindfold in his pocket but put the gag back much looser than before.

Hux immediately spat it out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home."

A horrible feeling sat in the pit of his stomach, dread squeezing his throat. "The _Finalizer_ is our home." The baby squirmed inside of him. "What's going on?"

"We're going to the Resistance. My mother is there. I realized I don't want to fight for Snoke or the First Order anymore, it was a mistake."

"Ren...?"

"Our baby's not a mistake though, and I know you can change if I try hard enough. I'm taking you with me. I know you don't agree now, so I have to tie you down until we get there. It'll take about a day."

"You can't do this! Have you lost your mind? Let me go and we'll go back to our quarters, and I'll forget this ever happened!" Hux pleaded, desperate. "Ren- I'm due any day now. I can't give birth in the Resistance surrounded by enemies, they'll want the baby and I dead!"

Kylo stroked his cheek, giving him a gentle smile. "You'll be fine. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you or the baby, I promise."

Hux squeezed his eyes shut. "This is just a dream. This is just a horrible dream and I'm going to wake up and you'll be lying next to me." He opened his eyes, but Kylo was still there, laughter in his eyes.

The man leaned forward to press a kiss to Hux's forehead. "It's not a dream. Don't worry! We'll be happy once I fix everything."

"No..."

"Relax, stress isn't good for the baby. We need to take off, now, so I'll be in the cockpit. Just yell if you need anything. I have food, water, and there's a small refresher in the back." He stood up and started walking away. At the doorway of the cockpit, he stopped. "Or if you change your mind about everything, then I'll let you come up."

-

Kylo flew the ship out of the hanger, and then punched in some coordinates. The ship blasted off into hyperspace. 

Getting over his initial shock, Hux started looking for a way to get out. He had to. He needed to find a way back to the First Order and get Snoke to help him figure out what happened to Kylo. Surely he'd hurt his head, or gotten altered by one of the Jedi, been tricked by them. Snoke would be able to set him straight. Ren would never do something like this if he was in his right mind.

His cuff chains were surprisingly long, he could reach each hand and then more. If he sat against the wall, they were long enough so he could rub his belly. He did that as he looked around, taking slow, even breaths to keep himself calm. 

The hallway down to the cockpit was relatively short, and all Kylo needed to do to see him was spin his chair around. The other end of the hallway led to the back of the ship, where he could see the ramp was up and sealed. He wasn't going to mess with that, not with them in space. There were two doors, the refresher, and presumably one to the engine control. 

If he could get in there and stop the ship, he could find a way to disable Kylo and fly them back home.

First, to get out of his cuffs. He pried at one of them, only to receive a nasty electric shock from it. He cried out, and Kylo turned around.

"They're electric. If you try to take them off, they'll shock you. They get stronger each time."

There went his plan. He'd have to wait for Kylo to land the ship and let him out. The thought terrified him, having to land in the heart of the Resistance, unable to fight back with how close he was to giving birth, with Kylo betraying him.

Grunting, he shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged. Kylo watched him, a small smirk on his face. Wrapping his arms around and on top of his belly, Hux leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes, hoping that he'd be able to fall asleep and not have to deal with the rest of this journey.

-

When he woke up it was due to a harsh pain in his belly, and he gave a soft groan. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he had a blanket on top of him, and a pillow behind his head. He felt exhausted, so he closed his eyes again. After a few minutes, he began dozing off. He snapped to alertness with another pain, just as bad as the last. Exhaling slowly, he rubbed his belly. The baby kicked at his touch, feeling lower than usual.

He waited a few more minutes, and when the pain came back, he winced. As it ended, he called up to the cockpit, "Ren, I think I'm in labor!"

There was something that sounded like stifled laughter. "You're not tricking me that easily, Hux. I know you're not due for another week." Kylo spun around to look at him. "You look perfectly fine, and your pants are clearly dry. If you really were in labor, your waters would be broken."

"Contractions start before the waters break, the majority of the time! Did you not read that holorecord on natural birth I showed you?"

"I know the basics. I don't need some record." He turned back around.

Hux scowled. This wasn't like Ren at all. Ren was overattentive to every ache and pain that Hux told him about, never doubting him. If he was in his right state of mind, and they were on the _Finalizer_ , Ren would be fussing over him and taking him down to the medbay.

He stayed quiet, feeling heartbroken that Kylo was acting so strange. He bit his lip through the contractions, making sure to breathe evenly through all of them, and rubbed his belly. The baby kicked, his one source of normalcy. As the hours slowly passed, the pains grew more intense, the reprieve between them decreasing. He couldn't keep silent, and moaned through them, doing his best to breathe when he could. 

Kylo laughed at one particularly loud groan. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that to trick me, General."

The fact that Kylo would laugh at his discomfort broke apart his final, thin flicker of hope, and tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but they came out anyways, and his breath caught on a sob. He wanted Ren back, wanted him by his side and coaxing him through the pain, wanted a hand to hold and him to rub his belly and tell him it was all going to be okay.

"Really, you think crying will make me change my mind? I'm not the idiot you think I am. My mother warned me you would do this. If you can fake being ill for three days, this is nothing for you, isn't it?"

Hux fully regretted telling Ren the story of how, once, in the Academy, he had faked a severe stomach pain for three days in order to prove his father wrong that he wasn't convincing enough. He'd even fooled the Commandant, who he then revealed to that it was all an act.

-

"I'm impressed at how well you can time the intervals without a clock, General."

"Aren't you getting tired of groaning?"

"You're capable of a lot of creative sounds, General."

"You'd think I was stabbing or fucking you with the moans you're making."

Every time Hux thought he was calming down from his crying, Kylo would make a mean comment with the start of his contractions and start his tears all over again. It'd been hours by now, and he could feel the baby low near his pelvis, and a building pressure.

Some pressure released and his pants were soaked as his water broke, a puddle of fluids forming between his legs. He gasped. Desperately, he tried Kylo again. "Ren! My waters broke! Please, help me!"

"You're really persistant, aren't you? I'm not turning around."

"I'm not lying! Please, Ren, it hurts!" No response. "Ren?" Silence. "Ren!" Nothing. Kylo put something in his ears and ignored him. Hux got a glimpse of a device on the dash, and could see Kylo's datapad. He was drowning him out with music.

-

As his contractions increased much faster now that his waters had broken, Hux knew he needed to get ready to deliver. He'd have to do it by himself, on the floor. He supposed that was better than with the Resistance, at least he'd be able to hold and feed his child before Kylo inevitably turned around and saw it. For a moment the thought that perhaps Kylo would kill it came to mind, but then he reassured himself by thinking about how Kylo had said the baby wasn't a mistake and that he would protect it. Even if he'd changed so drastically, at least he still cared about the child as much as Ren did.

Thankful that his chains were long enough to let him move his arms fully, he took off his boots and kicked them away. He pulled down his pants and underwear, kicking them away as well.

Soon enough, there was an urge to push, so he spread his legs and bore down, groaning. He didn't even bother glancing over at Kylo once the pain faded, knowing he wouldn't be looking.

The baby moved down slowly, making him wish they were in a medcenter so a midwife droid could easily suction the child out. Finally, it began to crown. He spread his legs wider, gripping his thighs. The stretch of it as the head came to a full crown was nearly unbearable, burning. He forced himself to ignore it, continuing to push through the pain.

He shouted as the head finally came out. He reached between his legs to support it, panting. Kylo shifted in his seat, turning up the music to drown him out and crossing his arms. The shoulders stretched him all over again, and he yelled as they started to come out. 

Kylo finally took out the ear buds, "Would you just give it up already?!" He turned around, scowling. "Oh." The scowl turned into shock. He got up and went to Hux, kneeling by his side. 

"R-Ren..."

"Hux, I'm so sorry! I should have believed you. I'll get your cuffs-" Kylo released the handcuffs. "Pfassk, I'm sorry. Everything's going to be okay. I promise-"

Hux groaned as he bore down, cutting Kylo off. He grabbed Kylo's hand and squeezed it tightly. Kylo gave him encouragement, but he wasn't paying attention to it. All his focus was on getting the baby out of him. Kylo helped him lean forward. 

"You're doing so well, Hux. It's almost out." After just a few more pushes, the baby slid out and Hux released Kylo's hand to lift them up. He leaned back against the wall, letting the baby rest on his belly. Kylo took out the blindfold and used that to clean up the baby. It started crying. Kylo cut the cord with a small knife and helped Hux take off his shirt so he could feed the baby. 

Once the baby began nursing, Kylo kissed Hux's cheek. "As soon as you're ready I'll get you cleaned up and dressed, and then put you in the copilot's seat."

After Hux passed the afterbirth, Kylo retrieved a small towel from somewhere in the ship and cleaned him up. He helped him get dressed, and then picked him up and brought him to the cockpit. Gently lowering him down into the copilot seat, Kylo murmured an apology as Hux winced. He gave him another kiss and made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. Hux wished he was laying in a bed in the medbay, or, better yet, the bed in his quarters, but this was much better than the floor.

"I've got the baby supplies in the back, I'll go get them." 

Kylo returned with a bag full of the baby supplies they'd gotten. Hux let him take the baby, who protested at the sudden loss of milk, to diaper and clothe it. He gave him back the baby. Hux soothed them until they started suckling again.

-

Once his legs felt strong enough to carry him again, Hux decided he needed to act on escaping. Kylo was none the wiser, holding his hand and looking proud and adoring. The baby had fallen asleep.

"I need to use the 'fresher." Hux pulled his hand away and lied. He stood up, wincing at the pain, and set the baby down on the seat. "Make sure he doesn't fall."

"Shouldn't I just hold him?"

"You'll wake him up." He walked down the small hallway, and opened the control room. He spotted a weapon he could use and grabbed it. He didn't want Kylo to get suspicious, so he stepped out quickly. "Wrong room."

"It's the opposite door!" Kylo called back. Hux stepped into the right room. He waited for an appropriate amount of time and then hit the flush. He exited the refresher. Clutching the durasteel bar, he went back to the cockpit. He kept himself calm, not wanting to alert the force user to what he was doing.

He swung hard, and Kylo was knocked out cold, slumping over. As the man went limp, his arms slackened and he dropped what he was holding. Of course he'd take the baby when Hux specifically said not to. Hux dropped the bar and quickly caught the infant.

The baby started wailing, so he rocked him and patted his back until he was calm. "It's okay, it's okay..." He put him back on the seat. "Shh." 

Now to get them back home. First, to secure Kylo. He dragged him off of the chair and to the cuffs. He fasted them on Kylo's wrists and then found a button up high that shortened the chains. He made it so that they were keeping his hands up against the wall, and then went back to the cockpit.

He shut off the hyperdrive, and the ship slowed down. They were in the middle of empty space. He typed in the coordinates for the last position of the _Finalizer_ , and the ship jumped off again, turning around.

He cradled the baby, sighing as he slumped back in the pilot's seat. He was exhausted. He kept himself from dozing off, fearful that he'd drop the baby if he slept, or that Kylo would wake up.

-

Kylo made a noise after a few hours of light speed, shifting. Hux panicked and hit him again, wincing when he saw the welt left by the previous blow. Kylo went silent and still once more.

-

They dropped out of hyperspace in front of the _Finalizer_. Almost immediately the star destroyer contacted him. "State your identification."

"This is General Hux and Kylo Ren, returning from our outing. We both require medical attention, and Kylo Ren is unconscious at the moment."

"Of course, sir. You may board in hangar three."

Hux guided the ship inside as directed. He landed it and opened the ramp. He got up and went to Kylo, undoing his cuffs. Soon enough, a medical team was taking him away on a stretcher. Phasma entered the ship, and was taken aback as she saw him.

"Sir?"

"Hello, Captain."

"You gave birth." She sounded a bit shocked, but her stance didn't give any indication that she was, perfectly at attention, and he couldn't see her expression, but guessed that it was neutral. 

"Yes. Escort me to the medbay, I'm beginning to feel lightheaded."

She gave an affirmative and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him. She brought him to the medbay, and a medic hurriedly took him to start checking on his vitals and get him off his feet. The baby was looked over and given a few shots by a medical droid, and the medic hooked him up to an IV line with nutrients in it. 

He finally got to sleep, the medical taking the baby and setting him somewhere he would be safe and sound.

-

When Ren woke up, his head was pounding. He groaned, and lifted a hand to the spot that ached the most. A bacta patch was over a bump. He looked around. The _Finalizer_ medbay. Seeing that he was awake, a medic approached him.

"Sir! You're up. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache."

"You received two blows to head, sir, that's normal. Thankfully, there's no sigh of a concussion, and you should be pain free by tomorrow."

"What happened?"

"...You don't remember?"

"No." How much time was he missing?

"Huh. Well, we're not sure either, and the General is indisposed, so he can't answer. You came back from your short mission unconscious. What's the last date you remember?" He gave them the date, and they looked relieved. "Oh, good, that was only two weeks ago."

"Is Hux alright?"

"Oh, yes, the General is just resting. He's very exhausted after giving birth. It'd be best if you let him sleep before going to see him, get some more rest yourself."

"He gave birth?!"

"Erm, yes? When you came back, he had the baby in his arms. You have a son."

They couldn't stop him from getting up and going to go see Hux. The baby was in a hovering container with a blanket in it as a makeshift crib. He was awake, squirming a bit. Ren picked him up and he settled down. He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat. Hux was sound asleep, practically passed out. His hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy. He looked liked he'd been crying. Ren fixed up Hux's hair the best he could with his fingers. It wasn't perfect, but it looked much better.

He held Hux's hand, stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

At one point, Hux shifted, frowning in his sleep. Seeing that the man was having a nightmare, he shook him and said, "Hux, wake up." He woke up slowly, and attempted to sit up. He quickly laid back down, grimacing at the protest of his lower body. "Are you alright?"

"I feel awful. Where's the baby?"

"Right here." Ren handed him the infant. He waited for Hux to settle, and then asked, "What happened? The medic said I lost two weeks of memory."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. Did I miss the birth?"

"No. You were there the whole time." There was a depressed note to his voice, but Ren decided not to press. "I'm glad you're back to normal. You've been acting strange lately..."

"Odd. I don't feel any different. It couldn't have been serious, if it was fixed by a blow to the head."

"I do suppose you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
